Best Prom Ever
by Minerva McBadass
Summary: Brittany goes to senior prom with Artie, not expecting to go home with someone completely different. Rubbish summary! Brittana


"I'm just saying we should duet!"

"Are you, though? 'Cause I'm with Mike and you're with Brittany!"

"I'm only saying that we should do a duet! I'm not saying 'have sex with me'!"

"I'm not saying that you are! It's just- come on Artie you know Brittany won't like it!"

"Who says she has to? She's so stupid, she won't realize. She won't know we rehearsed, she'll think we improvised on the day or something!" Tina shook her head and turned around the corner so quickly that she ran straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I- Brittany! What were- did you hear that?" Tina looked up at Brittany, who had now stood up, and noticed her pale face and the tear tracks marking her otherwise unblemished skin. She pulled the tall blonde into a hug, rubbing her back and slowly backing into the hall. Once there, she sat Brittany down leaning against the lockers and sent a text to the only person she thought could help.

"Brittany," Tina began cautiously, "I have to be onstage, but someone's coming, OK?" Brittany nodded slightly and Tina gave her a gentle hug before turning and hurrying to the backstage area. The heavy door swung shut behind her and the noise echoed through the empty hallway. Brittany sat alone, staring blankly ahead. She felt numb. She didn't know how long she was sat there before the front doors burst open and the sound of heels on the wooden floor bounced around the echoey room. The footsteps stopped right next to Brittany.

"Britt?" Her voice was soft and gentle in her ear.

"I-you weren't here?"

"No..."

"Why?"

"I just didn't feel like it." Brittany saw right through the lie. Santana sighed, "I didn't have a date. Anyway! What happened? I got a text from Tina telling me to come quick because you needed me!"

"I- Artie wanted to duet with Tina." Santana nudged her head forwards, telling Brittany to go on, "He called me stupid, San!" Brittany began to sob violently and Santana pulled her into her arms, rocking her and rubbing her back. She whispered gently words in her ear until her sobbing ceased. Even then, she didn't let go as she spoke,

"He doesn't deserve you, BrittBritt." It was simple, only a sentence, but it meant so much. Overwhelmed, Brittany stood up and outstretched her hand,

"Dance with me?"

"Britt, I-"

"San, it's Senior Prom! Please dance with me." Santana smiled and took her hand, allowing Brittany to pull her up. She swallowed, finally prepared to face her fears. They walked, hand in hand, through the double doors of the gym and through the crowds.

"Brittany! Come dance with me!" Artie rolled up to them, practically dragging Brittany, who still had a firm grip on Santana's hand.

"Actually, Artie-" Santana begun, but got cut off by Will Shuester approaching and telling her to get ready to perform. Artie used this opportunity to pull his girlfriend away. Brittany and Santana shared a sad, longing glance before they crowd blocked them from each other's view.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give it up for Santana Lopez!"

As soon as she stepped downstage, Santana began searching through the sea of people. She soon spotted who she was looking for and, as the music started, Brittany looked up and their eyes locked together. Neither looked away, even as Santana began to sing.

_Your eyes_

_As we said our goodbyes_

_Can't get them out of my mind_

_And I find I can't hide_

_From your eyes_

_The ones that took me by surprise_

_The night you came into my life_

_Where there's moonlight_

_I see your eyes _

_How'd I let you slip away_

_When I'm longing so to hold you_

_Now I'd die for one more day_

_'Cause there's something_

_I should have told you_

_Yes there's something_

_I should have told you_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_Why does distance make us wise?_

_You were the song all along_

_And before this song dies_

_I should tell you_

_I should tell you_

_I have always loved you_

_You can see it in my eyes!_

The song died down, but Brittany and Santana continued to stare at each other. Artie was looking between them with confusion and jealousy, even saying Brittany's name a few times, but neither of them noticed. Applause sounded throughout the room and Santana was snapped back to reality, walking steadily back upstage to where the next performers were waiting. As soon as she got off stage she was greeted by a small, pale boy.

"Santana! That was beautiful!" He squeaked, pulling his newest friend into a hug.

"Thanks, Kurt!"

"That was really romantic, Santana."

"Thanks, Blaine."

"Why that song though, Satan?" Kurt still used that name, but it was now more out of affection. They were just being silly.

"Britts and I love RENT. And I meant every word, it fits perfectly."

"Awww!" Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"San." Santana whipped around when she heard that voice behind her. Kurt and Blaine backed away, but still remained a good viewing distance away. After all, Kurt Hummel loved nothing more than romance. Santana took in Brittany's disheveled appearance,

"What-"

"I had to run." Brittany cut her off, taking a step forward, "I was breaking up with Artie and I had to get here before I go on stage."

"Oh." Santana couldn't help the slight glimmer of hope that fluttered in her stomach when Brittany said that she broke up with Artie.

"Yeah," Another step forwards, "I have to tell you something, San." Another step. They were so close to each other now, "I have to tell you that..." Brittany stepped forwards again, closing the distance between them, "I have to tell you..." She leaned in slowly, gently pressing her lips against Santana's. She pulled away slightly and Santana whined in protest. "I love you, Santana Lopez." Santana's eyes fluttered shut and she leant her forehead against Brittany's.

"I love you too, Brittany Pierce." This time it was Santana who initiated the kiss, leaning up and connecting their lips together. Santana ran her tongue along her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Brittany moaned and opened her mouth, allowing Santana's tongue to dart inside her mouth. Their tongues connected and every cliché happened at once. Santana let out a deep throaty moan and neither girl cared that there were people around. They didn't care that Kurt and Blaine were watching or that Finn was sulking in the corner because Rachel dumped him to be with Quinn. It was only them. They kiss was so passionate that Santana was lifted of the ground, Brittany carrying her in the air. She wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist and they were so lost in the moment that they didn't notice Brittany's name being called.

"Brittany!" A pair of hands forced themselves between the two girls and succeeded in pulling their lips apart. Santana jumped down and threaded her fingers with Brittany's. Artie frowned at the couple, looking angry and hurt.

"We need to be on stage." He said, giving Santana a death glare and rolling off towards the stage.

"Shit! I have to do my duet with Artie!"

"It's OK, Britt. I love you, and I'll be right there in the front row cheering you on."

Brittany beamed at Santana, "I love you too. _So much_." She placed a chaste kiss on the latina's lips before hurrying in the same direction as Artie.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, turning around, "San?"

"Yes, Britt?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Definitely." They shared a grin before Brittany had to go.

_Just a fraction of your love fills the air,_

_And I fall in love with you all over again,_

_You're the light that feeds the sun in my world,_

_I'd face a thousand years of pain for my girl._

_Out of all the things in life that I could fear,_

_The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_I don't want to go back_

_To just being one half of the equation_

_Do you understand what I'm sayin'?_

_Girl without you I'm lost_

_Can't fix this compass at heart_

_Between me and love,_

_You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh_

_You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh_

_Before your love was low, playin' girls was my high_

_You changed the game now I put my card in the side, eeyy_

_When broken hearts rise up to say love is a lie,_

_You and I will stand to be loves reply, yeah_

_Out of all the things in life that I could fear, yeah_

_The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here, here, here_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_I don't want to go back_

_To just being one half of the equation_

_Do you understand what I'm sayin'? (do you understand?)_

_Girl without you I'm lost_

_Can't fix this compass at heart_

_Between me and love_

_You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh,_

_You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh,_

_I can't imagine life without your touch,_

_And every kiss that you give, you fill me up_

_And through all the heart achin'_

_Jealous females hatin'_

_Imma hold it down for you, you_

_Oh, whoa..._

_Your the common denominator,_

_Oh, yeah, woahh,_

_I don't wanna to go back,_

_I don't wanna go back_

_To just being one half of the equation (half of the equation)_

_Do you understand what I'm sayin'? (oh, whoa)_

_Girl without you I'm lost_

_Can't fix this compass at heart_

_Between me and love_

_You're the common denominator (oh, oh, ohh, oh)_

_You're the common denominator (oh, oh, ohh, oh)_

_Just a fraction of your love fills the air,_

_And I fall in love with you all over again..._

The song ended and Artie smiled, convinced that he had won Brittany back. Santana pushed her jealousy aside and beamed up at her girlfriend. Brittany winked at her and Santana's smile grew impossibly wider. She was proud of Brittany, despite the fact that she was singing with her ex, the blonde gave a flawless performance. As soon as Brittany turned to go backstage, Santana hurried there too, hoping to get there before Brittany. Artie rolled off first, smiling smugly at Santana. She brushed this off, having complete confidence that Brittany wouldn't leave her. Not this time. She was brought out of her reverie by a tall blonde running straight at her and engulfing her in a hug. Santana got the wind knocked out of her, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. She hugged Brittany back just as tightly.

"You rocked that, Britt." She felt Brittany smile against her neck.

"Thanks, San. I'm sorry I had to do that with Artie."

"Hey," Santana pulled back, her hands on Brittany's shoulders, and looked the taller girl in the eyes, "I don't care that you sang it with Artie. If you say that you don't want to be with him, then I believe you." Brittany exhaled deeply, relieved that Santana felt that way. She pulled the girl in and kissed her gently. A cough next to them caused her to pull away. Santana pouted and turned to face the person who ruined their perfect moment.

"God, do you have to do that every time? What do you want, Artie?"

Artie completely ignored Santana, directing his words at Brittany,

"That duet was great, Brittany! We should sing together more often! You know, like all the other Glee couples!" Santana scoffed, sick of watching Artie treat Brittany, _her_ Brittany, like a child.

"Artie," Brittany started, capturing Santana's hand, "I broke up with you for a reason. You talk to me like I'm a child or like I'm not there. You disrespect me, you ignore me and the whole time we were dating you just used me to get popularity! I'm sick of it, Artie! I'm with Santana now! Leave me alone!" Santana smiled and squeezed Brittany's hand reassuringly.

"But Brittany, I-"

"Hey!" Santana cut him off, "Did you not hear her? Leave my girlfriend alone!" Sensing that Santana was getting angry, Brittany turned away, taking Santana with her.

"I'm about to go _all_ Lima Heights."

"I love it when you get possessive." Brittany murmured into her ear.

Artie watched the girls retreat, feeling sick to his stomach.

"I hate Santana."

**A/N: So? What d'you think? I actually kinda feel a bit sorry for Artie, but I don't like him so. Please please please review, I will pay in cookies and hugs. Emily x**

**P.S. Songs are:**

**Your Eyes from RENT (Santana)**

**Common Denominator by Justin Bieber (Brittany and Artie)**

**P.P.S. No Biebs hate please. Keep it to yourselves.**


End file.
